Fire escapes are commonly found on large buildings and apartment complexes. Homes, however, generally do not have fire escapes. The present invention features a fire escape device for attaching outside of a window. The fire escape device is designed to be aesthetically pleasing so as not to detract from the appearance of the home.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.